The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When push comes to shove, the ones you least suspect can turn wrathful in rescuing their friends. But how far are they willing to go?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a simple break.

Michael and Misty had gone away together, spent a week and a half in England, visiting Misty's sister in southern Yorkshire on the way.

Immy had also been in the UK, but in South Wales, introducing one of her new SMGs to the SAS.

Unintentionally, both had timed in perfectly with each other and were on the same return flight back to San Andreas. The plane would go to Liberty City, then from there to Los Santos.

But they never expected what would happen when they reached Los Santos again, and were waiting to be processed through the metal detectors…

"We make a point here, my friends, here and now. Keep moving… no Russian." The leader of the 5 men in the elevator said, loading the last cartridge into his fully automatic shotgun. 3 of the others had heavy machine guns and the last had a Carbine Rifle with a grenade launcher attachment under the barrel. And all of them were suited in heavy body armour.

The elevator opened and the 5 walked out slowly, looking at the large crowd of people waiting at the detectors… before they all raised and fired, aiming at no single person, just at the crowd, and not a single finger left the trigger. People ran and screamed as they were ruthlessly mowed down by the spread of bullets, some people managing to escape further into the terminal, which with a slow walk, the 5 men followed.

Immy's short size made it easy for her to hide. She's quickly ran and hidden under one of the tables in the small Burger Shot area of the terminal, and there she stayed. Her eyes were wide with horror as she saw the 5 men continuing their merciless assault, until they were far enough away. Then she cautiously crawled out from the table and carefully, quietly, walked to the mass of bodies by the detectors. She almost threw up when her bare feet stepped into the massive pool of blood, her having taken her shoes off when they'd left the plane… then she saw Michael.

"Michael… wake up!" Immy says, shaking Michael, who woke up with a shock… before they both realised he'd been tremendously lucky. No bullets had hit him, he'd been knocked out by another person, who in the process of trying to run, had knocked Michael down and he'd hit his head on the ground.

"Immy… where's…" Michael starts to say… before getting up and quickly stepping over the bodies to Misty. She hadn't been so lucky, Michael could see 3 different bullet wounds in her stomach, right shoulder and left leg, as well as a mark on her neck where a bullet appeared to have grazed her, taking a chunk of the skin off of her neck. "She's… she's still got a pulse…" He says.

"We… have to… get away from…" Immy says before it became too much and she collapsed back, Michael knowing what he had to do.

So it was a couple of minutes later, when the sirens arrived outside, that Michael emerged from the terminal, Immy over his shoulder and Misty in his arms, all three of them covered in blood.

"The fuck happened?!" One of the paramedics yelled in shock after getting out and running to Michael.

"5 guys… they were all… heavily armed, they just… shot everyone… in my arms, she got hit, over my shoulder, passed out, too much on her…" Michael manages to say, out of breath.

Misty and Immy were put in the ambulance… and then Michael heard it, the pain filled cry for help. He ran to the pillar and saw a badly shaken up Carly hiding behind it, a bullet having grazed her left ankle.

"One of them… walked up, knocked me down… and shot me before they all walked into the airport." Carly says as Michael crouches down, ripping part of his shirt and tying it around the flannel shirt Carly used as a bandage.

"What… why did they… where are Immy and Misty?" She says, feeling like she did back in the riots.

"Immy's alright, she hid… but… they got Misty badly." Michael says.

The two heard the roar of Trevor's truck and looked, seeing Johnny jump out and run over to them, Trevor looking around in shock.

"Holy fuck! Airport security fight each other or something?!" Trevor says.

"5 guys came in and shot the place up… massive crowd of people and they just mowed us down… Carly wasn't caught in it, they shot her on the way in, looks like it just grazed her." Michael says.

"Was Sam in there?! She and I were supposed to meet up with Immy!" Carly says, frantically looking around for Sam.

"I don't know, I didn't see her anywhere." Michael says, Trevor running inside the terminal, despite Michael shouting after him not to… when he returned a few minutes later, they all suspected the worst when they saw Sam had blood all over her chest… then they saw no holes or tears in her clothes, and realised she must've hidden in plain sight by diving in among the bodies and remaining motionless.

"Nice plan, Sam." Carly says once she was in Johnny's arms, Sam seeing that Carly was grazed but the blood on her bandaged ankle was starting to dry already.

"Let's fucking hightail it outta here before they come back!" Trevor says.

When everyone was at Mount Zonah, Michael was telling Carly what the gunman had said.

"No Russian… so why go shoot up a fucking airport and kill innocent people?!" Carly says, her ankle stitched up and bandaged.

"No idea… damn, we probably should've stayed over there a few more days." Michael says, Carly's phone ringing.

"Craig?! Okay, calm down kiddo… last I heard, Misty's still in the O.R." Carly says, trying to reassure the frantic 15 year old on the other line.

"Put Michael on the phone." Craig says, Carly handing the phone to Michael. "You son of a bitch, you got my sister shot?!" He yells.

"Craig, how is it anything of my fault that some guys came in, guys I've never seen in my life, and shot the place up?! How it it my fault at all, we were simply returning home after a short break, no one asked for this!" Michael says.

"Craig, we do not need to start blame each-" Carly says after the phone was back in her hand… but it was what Craig said next that infuriated Carly. "This coming from the little boy who hasn't even… that was a low fucking shot, Craig Caril, even for you!" She says menacingly before hanging up, confusing Michael.

"What did-" Michael starts to ask.

"He called you a lecherous old man who supposedly corrupted his sister and then called me a stupid little tramp for being with Johnny! I don't know what pisses me off more!" Carly says as Rys walks in. "If your brother disrespects my family again, I'm ripping his limbs off!" She says angrily, startling Rys.

"What the hell did Craig say to Carly?! I've never seen her so mad!" Rys says after he and Michael walk into the hallway.

Carly flopped down on the gurney as Johnny walked in, seeing tears running down her face and walking over, pulling her into his arms as they hugged.


	2. Chapter 2

"Was that really necessary?! It wasn't Carly's or Michael's fault the airport was shot up!" Craig heard, looked and saw K8lynn.

"Finally crawled out of Trevor's bed long enough to say hello to your old pal?" Craig asks sarcastically.

" _One_ time! Only once, I slept with him before I went to prison! Sam called, said Misty was shot! Focus on your sister and not other people!" K8lynn yells, startling Craig with how loud she yelled before they leave.

Back at the hospital, Trevor walked in to check on Carly, who was being held by Johnny.

"Anything on Misty, Trevor?" Johnny asks.

"Well, that's what I came in here to talk about… she's out of surgery and in the recovery room." Trevor says.

Carly, aside from blinking, didn't really respond. She was still angry about everything that had happened and flinched when Trevor tried to touch her, moving closer to Johnny out of instinct.

"Craig lost it, just… started insulting her and Michael." Johnny says.

"His sister was nearly killed, don't take it-" Trevor says.

"Your attitude rubbed off on him! Sam told me that before Craig and Rys met you that Craig rarely raised his voice to anyone!" Carly snaps at Trevor, Johnny taking Carly out of the room.

Misty was opening her eyes and looked, seeing Michael.

"Is… is Immy okay?" Misty asks as she squeezed Michael's hand.

"Yeah, she's in the waiting room with Sam… you scared the hell out of me." Michael says.

Carly and Johnny decided to let them talk, Carly carefully walking to the vending machine. She was still shaken up… to the point where she turned around and swung at Jack, her fist slamming into his right eye socket when he snuck up on her, Jack falling to the floor.

"Sorry, Jack. Day from hell." Carly says, helping Jack up to his feet.

"I heard what happened, Lester let me know… I saw Misty's file, one of the bullets was very close to her artery. An inch to the left, she'd be dead… but she's not, she's alive." Jack says.

"Fucking psychopaths…" Carly says, Jack seeing the stitches in Carly's left ankle. "Beforehand, one of them tried to immobilize me by knocking me down and shooting my ankle." She says, unaware that Craig heard her.

"You could've stopped this if you had killed them!" Craig says, Carly turning to face him.

"I had no idea what they were doing! I thought they were gang members trying to outrun a shootout!" Carly says, yelling halfway through as Johnny ran over, pulling Craig away from Carly.

"Back off of her, it isn't her fault, Michael's or anyone we know, you pint sized prick!" Johnny shouts, standing in front of Carly as K8lynn ran over to them.

"Craig, I brought you here to see Misty, not to pick a fight!" K8lynn says, trying to restrain Craig.

"Did Lester manage to track down these fuckers?" Carly whispers to Jack after pulling him aside.

"From the footage, he identified the leader and from there, identified the other 4… they're 5 of a group of people who, putting it shortly and basically, want Russia back the way it was. They believe that… Russia is too influenced by the west, and apparently, as they put it, their so called leaders destroyed their economies, their culture, their honor… and they're hell bent on either getting Russia back or throwing us all into a second Cold War… but not so cold this time." Jack says.

"They do remember that Reagan was the one who was influential in tearing the wall down, right?" Carly says.

"I've no idea… they want Russia singled off again, fully communist, not a trace of the west in it, like it was in the mid 20th century." Jack says.

"Those days are long gone… people like that make me ashamed to be part Russian." Carly says.

 **20 minutes before the shooting…**

Carly got off her Vader and approached the airport, looking for Sam… it was at that moment that she was shoved down, spun around and rammed her right foot in between her attacker's legs.

"Fuck off!" Carly yells, two of the others holding her down as the other stood up, Carly struggling to get free and swearing in Russian, which set one of them off, prompting him to shoot her left ankle.

"She's just a damn kid, was that necessary?! She speaks our language!" One of them yells.

"She's not a full blooded Russian! Too much American blood in her!" The leader says.

"What do you want done with the bitch?!" One of them asks, Carly clobbering him with a brick as he was one of the ones holding her down before punching the other, all five leaving her behind.

 **Present time…**

"We should've killed her! She saw our faces, she could be at the police station now!" One of the Russians says when they were all back at their safe house.

"Actually… that's not such a bad thing, it might bring us closer to the war path plan… imagine the headlines… 'Russians responsible for over 200 deaths in American airport'." The leader, Zukovsky, says.

"That might not happen, she seems like a criminal herself." Another one says.

"Either way, it's not such a bad outcome… we still cleanly accomplished what we set out to do, we can't deny that." Zukovsky says.

"Zukovsky…" The third one says, motioning his leader to the computer. "Hacked into the LSPD Database… there she is. And now that we know who she is… what do you want done with her?" He says, pointing to Carly's record.

"I'll deal with it… just be ready, things may get rough in which case…" Zukovsky says before bringing up an image on the screen of the laptop. An image of Sam. "...you'll kill her at the first sign that Carly's going to attack me." He finishes.

"She wouldn't listen to you… how are you gonna get her to talk to you?" The first Russian asks.

"I've got something in mind…" Zukovsky says, bringing up an image of a girl of about the same age as Carly, 5'6'' with green eyes and, unusually, white hair.

"And… how does this girl help us?" The second Russian asks.

"She and Carly know each other… or they did a long time ago." Zukovsky says.

Meanwhile, Carly was taking inventory of the weapons she had in her room when the window was opened and Amethyst climbed into the room, startled to see an RPG amongst the weapons.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You were shot." Amethyst says, seeing a photo nearby of a younger Carly and the girl with white hair and green eyes. "Who's the other kid?" She asks.

"That's what I've been trying to remember… old memories are still fractured but I knew her back in Ludendorff." Carly says as Amethyst closed the window. "Speaking of disappearing, where have you been these past few months?" She asks, taking a picture of the girl and sending it to Lester with the text _'Does she look familiar? I can't remember her.'._

"When your father is a highly known gang leader, dangers arise and sometimes, people need to hide for a bit." Amethyst says.

"Who's pissed at Madrazo now? I swear, I haven't been near him since Trevor returned Patricia to your family." Carly says.

"There's some tension rising, one of the planes carrying a shipment of agreed weapons was shot down as it crossed into Mexico, other gang is demanding their shipment but it takes time to get ahold of things again." Amethyst says.

"Damn." Carly says before answering her phone, Amethyst motioning for her to put it on speaker.

"What'd you find, Lester?" Amethyst asks.

"Natalya Jassen ring any bells?" Lester asks.

"She was a childhood friend of mine, she and her family picked up and left Ludendorff without any explanation when I was 4… what's going on here, Lester?" Carly says.

"The Russians, the ones who attacked the airport… they've got her, Carly." Lester says.

"She's a kid, damn it! Why do they have her?!" Carly says angrily, slamming her fist onto the dresser and making Amethyst jump back as Johnny ran in.

"They took her to get your attention… they want to talk to you." Lester says.

"I don't even…" Carly says before getting that look. "Ivory was working with a Russian named Ian Demolski before the riots… these fuckers want to play this kind of game, they messed with the wrong person!" She growls before hanging up and loading her AK-47. "Jack, we're going hunting!" She yells before Jack runs in.

"For whom?" Jack asks.

"Now that… is gonna be a surprise." Carly says.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivory slammed on the brakes of his black Double T Custom when he saw a Jobuilt Phantom blocking the Great Ocean Highway and slammed on the horn.

"Get out of the fucking road!" Ivory yells. The driver hopped out, dressed in head to toe black and aiming an AK-47 at him.

"Where's Natalya?!" The driver demands, Ivory unable to tell who it was because the voice was altered.

"I don't know anyone called Natalya! Who even are you?!" Ivory shouts.

"Wrong answer!" The driver says, slamming the AK-47 into Ivory's face and knocking him out.

When Ivory regained consciousness, he found himself in a warehouse and tied to a chair.

"Taking my memory was one thing… taking one of my childhood friends and stashing her with the fucks who shot up LS International? Crossed a damn line that shouldn't be crossed!" A voice echoed, Ivory recognising it… but he had no idea where Carly was, the room was empty.

"I didn't kidnap any girl, I swear! I've never even spoken to those lunatics that destroyed the airport, I've hardly done anything recently!" Ivory says.

"Looks like someone's not liking your methods so much." Ivory heard Jack say but like Carly, Ivory had no idea where Jack was.

"I'd rather tell you the truth than tell you the lie you want to hear and then have you come back after me! If you'd just show yourselves, I'll explain something I have done recently that could be related to this!" Ivory says.

Carly approached him from the east of the warehouse, Jack walking in from the north and holding a camcorder.

"On video or I slit your fucking throat! And if I find out you're lying, Smith, well… I do know a mortician out in Sandy Shores who'll happily drain your O Negative blood. So what do you know?" Carly says, having taken Ivory's driver's license beforehand and found out his blood type.

"Okay… this guy contacted me, I owed him a favour from a long time ago… he wanted me to track someone down by their phone signal and get a picture of their face, I've no idea what for… a couple inches taller than Carly, green eyes, looked like she dyed her hair white or something." Ivory says.

"It's actually real, not dyed. Natalya had a disorder that caused it before she was born." Carly says.

"Unusual… the guy's name… was Constantine Onatopp… Russian, Eastern European, I'm not sure what but he had that accent." Ivory says.

"He called you… I guess he wasn't one of the ones I killed before coming here to America and tracking you down." Jack says.

"You… you're gonna let me go, right?" Ivory asks. Carly's response was a short, slightly maniacal laugh.

"After the hell you've caused?! Don't you know by now I'm not one who takes being screwed with lightly?!" Carly says, Ivory actually feeling a bit scared when the K-Bar knife was pressed against his throat.

"I've… told you all you want to know… didn't anyone ever tell you that… revenge only pulls you down to the same level?" Ivory says.

"Hypocritical from your mouth after you kidnapped Gionna during the riots and tried to make her pay for your dad's murder!" Carly says.

"Exactly! I… I fell to the same low that Johnny did, not for defending her but for taking my dad away… so… don't make the same mistake." Ivory says.

Jack pulled Carly away and whispered something to her, Carly heading outside as Sam pulled up in the Phoenix and got out, seeing the knife Carly stole from Trevor's caravan.

"All of the hell you caused Carly… punishing her for something that happened before she was even born, let alone met Johnny." Jack says, Ivory noticing that Jack was making no effort to untie him.

"You're just gonna leave me in the same building that blew up and nearly killed all of us that day?!" Ivory asks as Jack shuts off the camcorder and leaves after tying a washcloth around Ivory's mouth.

"Did you gag the silver haired demon?" Carly asks.

"Yep." Jack says before they all leave.

A while later, the door was busted down and Benson charged in, untying Ivory's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck… I thought I was gonna die in here!" Ivory says frantically.

"Do I even need to guess who did this?" Benson asks.

"You gonna arrest the little violet eyed demon?!" Ivory asks.

"Should I? She apprehended and detained a well known and previously presumed dead drug lord." Benson says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I assume you found him?" Nicole asks after Johnny let Carly, Jack and Sam into the house, Johnny closing and locking the door.

"He didn't exactly attempt to hide." Jack says, showing Nicole what was recorded.

"Think you can find this crazy Russian?" Carly asks.

"He lied." Nicole says.

"Wait… what? Hang on… I guess you know a lot on this, but he lied to us?!" Jack says.

"Not in a way that really matters… when he says he owed a favour, his eyes narrow for a split second and his tone slightly changes. Also, once he finished talking there, his forehead flinches a couple times. All points far away from a favour, more like he was forced to track Natalya." Nicole says.

"Natalya never hurt anyone, why would anyone kidnap her?" Carly asks.

"Who's the only person here who knew her?" Nicole says.

"This isn't a rogue group trying to purify Russia… they were targeting us." Carly says.

"Seems at least part of it is that, that they've got something about us they want to target." Nicole says.

Carly thought back again… remembering something suspicious about Trevor's behavior…

 **3 days earlier…**

"Whoa! Wrong number or a buyer demanding more drugs?!" Carly says after ducking the phone Trevor threw in her direction.

"Just… just go, Carly." Trevor says, Carly looking at him.

"What are you hiding from me, Trevor? I'm not a little kid, don't send me away like one without being honest… not that you'd know honesty unless it jumped up and bit your psycho ass! I know that you lied when you told Sam she was incapable of getting pregnant, what else have you lied about?!" Carly says, infuriating Trevor, who pinned Carly against the wall and held his K-Bar knife to her throat. "Think about this, would you kill your daughter's best friend?!" She says bravely.

"No, I wouldn't… but I could slice your skin like a slice of ham and throw you over the balcony… I'd rather not do that, so keep your mouth shut!" Trevor says.

"One thing first…" Carly says, lowering her voice. "If this puts Sam in danger or kills her… you can bet your crazy ass that I'll kill you and feel no remorse, Trevor." She growls menacingly, kicking up between Trevor's legs, stealing his knife and leaving after he fell.

 **Present time…**

"He said he was climbing up the roof to fix the satellite, slipped and hurt himself there." Sam says.

"Well, there was a torrential rainstorm that night… so, we go to the source, rescue Natalya… and if Trevor has a problem with it, too damn bad." Carly says.

At that time, Trevor was in his caravan when K8lynn walked in.

"Who's Natalya Jassen?" K8lynn asks, making Trevor drop his beer.

"A… she was a childhood friend of Carly's… K8, where did you find that name from?" Trevor says.

"The Russians that shot up the airport apparently kidnapped her, Carly wants to go get her. You may not like it, but Natalya is her friend and she needs help." K8lynn says.

"Fuck it! Why should I help?!" Trevor says.

K8lynn was about to respond when a switchblade was flipped open, both looking and seeing Carly.

"Because you're the one who let her get kidnapped in the first place, you heartless fuck! Why, Trevor?! Why did you have to drag Natalya into your grudge against me and Johnny?!" Carly says.

"Carly, calm-" K8lynn starts to say.

"He held a knife to my throat 3 nights ago _after_ throwing the damn phone at me! I asked what happened, didn't get an honest answer… then I said that I'm not gonna stand being lied to. Not that he'd know the truth if it jumped up and bit him!" Carly says.

"Trevor, is that true?" K8lynn asks.

"The part about the incident 3 nights ago, yeah! But I didn't let anyone kidnap Natalya!" Trevor says.

"Then why did these men take her?! You know something and you're holding it back, tell me before I stab this damn thing into your throat!" Carly says, yelling the last part.

"Carly!" K8lynn says.

"He knows something about this, K8lynn! You've got to wake up and realise that Trevor doesn't have it in him to change, stop walking around with blinders on!" Carly yells, folding the blade back up and looking around, seeing a slip of paper with coordinates written on it. "Now what could be up in Northern Las Venturas that you don't want found, Trevor?! I can easily have Nicole track these coordinates if you keep lying your ass off!" She says after turning back around, Trevor not saying anything. "Fine, then. Have it your way… but I don't want anything to do with you again. Fuck up your own life, I'm done with you." She says, taking the sheet of paper and leaving.


End file.
